Iron
by Bara-chan
Summary: Eboshi's life.
1. Hime

Chapter One of Iron: Hime(a prelude, not a prolouge!)  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke, I don't know who does but they are lucky. Please also excuse any grammer mistakes you may find. English is not my native language. Gibberish is. One further note before the story actually begins is my computer hates me and gets even in every possible way so if the paragraphs are all screwed up when this is uploaded I apologise ahead of time. On with the story.  
  
  
  
The astute lady Eboshi had seen a lot. If you asked her yourself she would say she had seen it all. But she hadn't. She could tell you stories that would make your hair curl. Stories of brutal fathers and heartless courtiers. Eboshi's stories would tell of genuises in the guise of leopards and persistant workers masked as brothel girls. Her stories could tell of a dream that couldn't wait and of the trials it took to reach that dream. She could teach you a lot if you heard her tales. But she won't tell you. So the job is left to me. A mere watcher in Eboshi's earnest campaign.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The baby was born to the Third Prince Atsyasu and his wife Izumi. The little child defied the natural law and order of things. It had been born a girl. Atsyasu had been very dissapointed with his wife. He of course punished her appropriately. Izumi didn't live to conceive again. Astyasu called his child Asamashii. He brought in a wet nurse to take care of the squealing creature and left for court not to see his child again for quite a time.  
  
Asamashii's wet nurse was a merry little creature called Taneko. She had black hair that was always pulled up in a bun atop her head. Though she was not yet thirty gray streaked her hair. She refused to call Asamashii by her given name preffering the title Chibi-Hime. The baby was afterall a princess albeit a lesser one.  
  
Taneko's own child was a plump little thing named Ruri. Ruri was a year older than Asamashii and positively adored her. She didn't mind sharing her mother with her, although in her mind it was her, not Taneko that was mama to the sweet little princess. Ruri looked much like her mother: tiny, plump and dark.  
  
Asamashii herself was a very bright alert baby. She had big blue eyes that would stare at people for hours. Taneko claimed she was studying people. Assesing their stengths and weaknesses as she silently observed them.  
  
Two summers went by and both girls grew. Vistors would often remark at how comical the little girls were. Ruri was, at three, as plump as she had been at one. She wore her hair as her mother did and dressed in colorful cotton things that she insisted were kimonos. Asamashii whined, begged, cajoled- whatever word you preffered- Taneko into cutting her hair at the beggining of that summer. (Ruri personally thought she looked like a boy.) She wore a man's shirt everywhere she went(which happened to be wherever Ruri dragged her to). Asamashii, though she let Ruri drag her around refused to acknowledge the year that seperated herself and Ruri. Everything Ruri did Asamashii attempted and usually suceeded at. These actions triggered a lifetime in which people would always remark upon how Ashamashii seemed older than she really was.  
  
Life was good. Then Atsyasu returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the beginning of my story. I am writing this because I like Eboshi. Her life seems like it is something that is worth noting and is a bit more compicated than either Ashitaka or San's childhood. I also must confess now that I got all these names ('cept Asamashii's) from The Tale of Murasaki which is the biography of Murasaki Shikibu, writer of the world first novel:Tale of Genji. Final note(I promise!) Asamashii means shameful. 


	2. Prince

Chapter One: Prince  
I'm not going to try to be cute and come up with a clever little disclaimer. To put it simply I don't own Princess Monoke. This chapter is dedicated to Kamll, pest that she is.  
  
  
I used to think Prince Astyasu was the most terrible creature in all of Japan, maybe even the world. He was a scheming, spoiled younger prince that spent his entire life trying to accomplish some sort of presence and position in a court where he was considered a whore's son and a bit of an embarrassment. His father, the emperor had his fill of wives and concubines but when he took the Empresses little sister as one, most of the court was shocked. Their union produced Astyasu.  
  
Astyasu was doted on by his mother and by the emperor himself. In his early years the ladies of the court found him to be the most charming child they had ever encountered. And though he was a younger son and a scandal he was left with a large feeling of entitlement. I think when he finally realized how his life would be he was like a fruit rotting. All his charisma and charm was spoiled and he became a seeker of glory, an adversary of his friends and brothers. He became a person I would consider evil with no regard for the people he hurt along the way.   
  
Eboshi spent half of her life afraid of him and the rest of her life trying to defy him. It wasn't until years after he died that I was able to reflect on his life and judge him unbiasedly and understand what he did those years our life was peaceful with him away.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Astyasu was stalking the halls of the outer palace as he did most nights. Thoughts drifted through his head as dizzying speeds. Ideas where considered and rejected. For a moment he thought of his late wife. He had thought she would bring him power but unfortunately her father didn't think his son-in-law needed any extra perks. 'I'll have to be more selective next time' was the only concrete plan as his thoughts drifted towards brides.  
  
Astyasu was still a young man. He had married as early as possible. Fathers would still consider him worthy because of his wealth and daughters could be hastened to agree to a match because he wasn't a disgusting old leacher. His black hair was shiny and many considered him handsome. Astyasu smirked to himself as he considered the crown prince's attributes. His elder brother had let himself go. The country would have a thirty year old pot-bellied emperor. Not a being that emanated power and demanded respect. In contrast Astyasu still had a fit and powerful body. He deserved control. He deserved to be emperor, or at least he thought so.  
  
He stopped his pacing suddenly and laughed. He had the perfect candidate and only had to wait till morning.  
  
As things go night passed swiftly when he finally fell into the lull of sleep. When the sun began to creep over the paper screens Astyasu jumped up and began to dress himself, eager for the day to begin. He considered 'Should I send a note or just appear to his quarters.' Then he smirked to himself, his uncle could do with a surprise.  
  
Thus Astyasu arrived bright, early and freshly scrubbed at his uncle's apartments. The sun was neither high in the sky nor even past the buildings of the city but he looked alert and awake. His Uncle didn't. When Astyasu finally passed through the servants and formalities he stood in his uncle's study. The uncle was another scorned younger brother. Younger than Astyasu's father by several years. He would help his ambitious nephew.  
  
"Uncle, I would like to marry your daughter," said Astyasu bluntly.  
  
"Which one?" the uncle inquired slyly.  
  
"The eldest." Astysu spoke now grasping for straws. He had no idea of the birth arrangements and ages of his female cousins. He had little contact with most and had not even met some.  
  
"Ahh Teishi. Are you aware she is four years your senior and already married with two sons. Were you thinking of assassinating her husband? I don't think I could allow that."  
  
" Yes Teishi, I had forgotten about her. I was thinking of the next one."  
  
"She is also married," Uncle grinned.  
  
"The next?" Astyasu inquired weakly, this was not going as planned.  
  
"Engaged"  
  
"How about your youngest"  
  
"Little Kiko just had her eighth birthday." Uncle decided to have mercy on his disgruntled nephew. " You must mean Senshi"  
  
"Yes Senshi, her face has been plaguing my heart. She must be my bride."   
  
Astyasu's uncle's grinning face abruptly turned serious as he stared down at his scheming nephew. After deliberation and what seemed an eternity for Astyasu he remarked, " Have you forgotten your late wife so soon nephew. It was so tragic the way she died giving birth to your first child. I heard in court that it was a complete surprise...that the delivery had gone off without a hitch...yet she died days later...I've often wondered about that..."  
  
Astyasu's handsome face went white but he casually responded, "Yes it was terrible, my lovely wife dying when our life together had barely started. But Uncle, my daughter's third birthday is fast approaching. She needs a mother of noble bearing. I have left her far to long in the care of her wet nurse who has no idea how to raise a princess. If you don't want Senshi to be my wife because of me, allow her to be for the sake of your lovely niece that has never known a mother. Do it for my daughter." A neat little speech Astyasu thought to himself.  
  
"First I want to do what is right for my daughter nephew. I am very attached to my children, perhaps to attached. I want to insure that Senshi will have a healthy life. What do you have to offer?"  
  
"Uncle, I would treat Senshi as I would the Sun Goddess herself. She will have all I can offer. If you would like I will woo her with haiku about her loveliness for sure she is the loveliest thing in the Imperial City. I swear she will have a good life."  
  
"I have little doubt she would Astyasu," he spoke sarcastically, "but I'm a practical man. I want to know what you have to offer me."  
  
"A man near to my own heart," snickered Astyasu, "let's get down to business." 


End file.
